


Flying

by writerwisegirl



Series: What Goes Up [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Self-Harm, Suicide, dont read this if it’s triggering, its literally all angst, seriously don’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwisegirl/pseuds/writerwisegirl
Summary: Virgil didn’t know what time it was. He just knew he had been sitting on the roof on his apartment building for a long time, and the sun was starting to rise.





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy fic guys. It does not end well. Don’t read this if it could be triggering. I’m serious okay? I know my fics usually have happy or at least hopefull endings, but this one doesn’t.

Virgil didn’t know what time it was. He just knew he had been sitting on the roof on his apartment building for a long time, and the sun was starting to rise. Distantly, he knew that Patton would be waking up soon, and would quickly notice his absence, as he liked to check on everyone else when he woke up. He didn’t think anyone knew about it, but this wasn’t the first time Virgil had been up all night. Just the first time he had spent all night on the roof. He knew he should head back inside if he didn’t want Patton to know what he was doing, but he also knew that he couldn’t go back inside. He was up here for a reason, and he needed to hurry up if he didn’t want Pat to come find him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he did feel a little bad, as he knew Patton would almost certainly be the one to find him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care that much. Slowly, he changed position from sitting cross legged on the ledge at the edge of the roof to laying down on his back. There. Now all the had to do was roll over and it would be done. But he didn’t. Instead, he opened his hand and watched the sliver of metal that he had been holding drop the six stories of the building, glinting all the way. It was funny, that he could so easily let go of the thing that had kept him tethered to reality for so long, but maybe it helped that nothing really felt real right now. Not even the cuts on his arms that were still bleeding sluggishly. He knew they weren’t good, but they didn’t seem to be killing him like he had hoped. He couldn’t even feel them anymore. That was why he had come up to the roof. Because the cuts weren’t working and he just needed to die. But then when he got up there he was so tired. So he had sat down on the ledge and he had spent the night dozing and looking at the stars. They were beautiful, even if he couldn’t see them very well, because there was too much light. Maybe if he jumped, he would fly up to the stars, instead of falling. That would be nice. But it probably wouldn’t work. Virgil was pretty sure that wasn’t how gravity worked, but at this point, nothing seemed too crazy. His arm was dangling off the edge and slowly dripping blood down onto the sidewalk so far below. The drop looks so long, so appealing. Maybe it would feel like flying. Even just for a minute. Virgil has always wanted to fly. He shifted sluggishly onto his side, balancing dangerously at the very edge. He knew it was time to let go now. The sun was rising, his last moments would be looking at something so very beautiful. It really was perfect. Slowly, ever so slowly, Virgil rolled one last time, dropping off the edge of the building. He spread his arms as he fell. He was right. It was like flying.

**Author's Note:**

> The phone number for America’s national suicide hotline is 1-800-273-8255. Call this number if you’re suicdal and don’t have anyone to talk to. If you’re in America. If you’re in another country, find your hotline and call it.


End file.
